Grand Tamago Games
by Kiran-chan
Summary: ATTENTION! THIS IS A ONE PIECE/FAIRY TAIL/FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/NARUTO FANFICTION! But even if you don't read/watch all of them, please read this if you have time! there will be plenty of anime references! and little romance! 4-people are writing this story! enjoy! Rated T cause we have no idea where we are going with this. pictures on this at animeartistes. deviantart


**Kameko: Ohayo minna-chan! This is Kiran-chan but for the duration of the Games I am Kameko-chan, they are both me so don't worry!**

**Minami: This is the first chapter of the Grand Tamago Games or GTG!-Tamago**

**Yoshiko: The participants are the Mages of Fairy Tail, Ninjas from Konoha, Pirates of the Straw Hat Ship, and Alchemists from Amestris!**

**Kaida: The Grand Tamago Games will go on for two weeks. Each day consists of a event part and a battle part, just like the Grand Magic Games, which just passed for FT.**

**Kameko: This is held in a totally different dimension, one that we created for the purpose of the games! Also there will be quite a lot of anime references!**

**Minami: Kameko is the referee and the rest of us are the judges-Tamago.**

**Yoshiko: The rules will be explained in the chapter.**

**Kaida: OK, let's meet some of our participants.**

**Edward: Don't call me little!**

**Kameko: But we didn't...**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Minami: About what?! Tamago.**

**Naruto: DATTEBAYO!**

**Yoshiko: What?!**

**Luffy: Gomu Gomu No Win!**

**Kaida: What the heck?!**

**Edward, Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto: I'm gonna win!**

**Kaida: Calm down...** **Ed, Natsu, Luffy, and Naruto still fighting**

**Kameko, Minami, Yoshiko, and Kaida: *Go into demon-mode* RURUSIYO! *They all shut up and sit on the floor* We don't own FT, Naruto, OP, or FMA, or any other anime/song references we make! *Smiles innocently***

* * *

~Fairy Tail

"Ara? Rogue, Sting, and Yukino? What are you guys doing here?" Mirajane said when the door opened.

"We came to congratulate you in winning the Grand Magic Games. And we have a letter to give to the master." Rogue said.

"Is Lucy-sama here?" Yukino asked.

"Oh she's over there with Natsu and Happy." Mirajane pointed to one of the tables where Natsu and Gray where having a fight.

"Oh, Yukino! Over here!" Lucy shouted. Yukino bowed to Mirajane and left to see Lucy. They started talking about the gold keys, and how Yukino got the thirteenth key.

"Is Master Makarov here?" Sting asked.

"I'm right here, you brats" Makarov jumped down from the second floor.

"What do you want?"

"We received a letter from a sender we don't know. Here it is." Sting gave the letter to the master.

"Hm..." Makarov opened the letter and looked at it.

"It's in code. Levy! Come here!" She walked over to the master.

"What is it, Master?"

"Can you read this?" He gave her the paper.

"I don't know, let's get Lu-chan to help. Lu-chan!" Lucy rushed over.

"What is it Levy-chan? What's this?"

"Can you read this?" Levy gave her the paper.

"Isn't that by Kameko? See, it has her signature sparkle flower." Erza said.

"Then this is her code that she uses often. Let's see, it says 'Congrats on winning GMG, and surviving the eclipse thing. Master, since Rogue-chan, Sting-chan, Fro-chan, Lector-chan and Yukino-chan quit Sabertooth, please allow them to join Fairy Tail. Also please prepare a team of six. Have a mixed team, since this will require many different strengths. I will arrive in 3 hours, please be ready by then.'" Levy said.

"Nani? Is there going to be a battle?! I wanna join!" Natsu said.

"First things first, Rogue, Sting, and Yukino are now part of the guild." Mirajane said.

"We never decided on this..." Sting said in frustration.

"That aside, we need to decide on a team. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel you will be our team." Makarov said.

"OK" Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel said.

"EH?! US AGAIN?!" Lucy and Wendy proclaimed.

"You picked your team just in time." A girl with long black hair in a really low ponytail said. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress and leaned on the side of the door.

"Kameko!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Kameko-san, ohayo."

"Ohayo minna! Let's go! The rest of the guild will be there tomorrow."

"Nani!? I thought that you said three hours." Lucy screamed.

"Meh, well Ja~ HIRAKE!" A portal opened up in front of her and she pushed the team plus Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily inside.

"They left..." Mirajane said.

* * *

~Naruto

"OI, Naruto! Tsunade called us to her room." Sakura yelled.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just get yourself down here!"

"Scary Sakura..." Naruto exclaimed inside his bedroom. They walked to Tsunade's room and saw a few other ninjas there as well.

"Lady Tsunade, why did you call us all here?" Sakura asked.

"This morning I got a phone call from a girl. She said get a team of six ninjas, they should have a mixed range of skills. She said would come and pick them up in 5 hours. So I called you guys, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Be prepared, you don't know who you might be facing."

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe they are calling us out to battle!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then why a team of six?" Ino replied. Then a piece of paper flew down from the window. It stated: Follow the trail.

"What's this? Should we follow the trail?" Hinata asked.

"But what trail is there?" Sakura asked.

"I smell it, this way." Kiba said and ran out.

"I guess we're following the trail then..." Ino said.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"Bye, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said and ran off. They all followed Kiba. They ran around the village.

"Hey, watch it!" A man yelled.

"NARUTO!" A lady screamed.

They eventually stopped at the exit.

"It stops here" Kiba said.

"Looking for me?" A girl said from on the branches of the tree.

"Yoshiko!" Hinata said. The girl with her blue hair in pigtails wearing a school girl outfit smiled. She jumped down.

"Hi!" She said.

"Are you the team Tsunade assembled?" She asked.

"Yup, that's us!" Naruto said.

"OK, then let's go!" Yoshiko grinned.

"What?!" Sakura said.

"HIRAKE!" She said and a portal opened.

They went inside and all the village people stared in shock.

* * *

~One Piece

"SEEETT SAAILLL!" LUFFY SHOUTED.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. But I'm going to have to stop your journey for another two weeks. Tamago." A girl in a cape shouted from the top of the ship.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Luffy asked.

She took off the cape and jumped down. A girl with medium length red hair wearing a tamago yukata appeared.

"MINAMI-SWAAAAN!" Sanji shouted and ran towards her. She jumped away quickly.

"It's been awhile, Minami." Robin and Nami said.

"It has, hasn't it? Tamago." She grinned.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked. Minami knocked him on the head with a fan.

"But why are you here?" Chopper asked.

"Well, me and the gang are having a battle compe-" She started.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro, Franky, and Usopp nodded.

"But there is one problem... Each team has a six member limit." She said.

"Eh!?" They all yelled.

"Doesn't that mean that three of us will be left behind?" Zoro said. She nodded.

"Ah. Then we can't go."Luffy said blankly.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU WANTED TO GO!?" Nami, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji shouted.

"But we just met up again. I don't wanna leave my nakama behind again." Luffy said.

"Well, we do allow reserve members. I guess we have enough room for your reserve members to stay with you guys." Minami said thoughtfully.

"Ok then, we are going!" Luffy shouted.

"Stop changing your mind!" Nami, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji shouted.

"Fufufu..." Robin laughed.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Hooray, Trip Trip!" Luffy and Chopper danced.

"Everybody ready?" Minami asked. They all nodded.

"HIRAKE!" She shouted. And the pirates sailed the ship into the portal. All the marines stared in shock of what just happened.

* * *

~Fullmetal Alchemist

"It's so tiring not being able to use alchemy." Edward complained.

"Would you rather have alchemy and not have your brother or have your brother and not have alchemy?" Winry said. Edward just glared at the ground.

"C'mon, we have to get the mail." Winry said and walked towards the mailbox. She opened the box and saw a letter.

"What's that? Oh it's just a letter." Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't just any letter, it's from Kameko and her friends. See that sparkle flower stamp?" Winry pointed at the stamp.

"Whatever let's just get back to your house and open the letter." Edward said. They walked backed to Winry's house and when the opened the door they saw Alphonse sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Winry, Ed."

"Al! You're back from Xing!" Winry and Edward said.

"Why are you back though?" Edward asked.

"I got a letter that said to go back here for a while." Alphonse explained.

"We got a letter to come here as well." Roy said standing next to Riza, and Alex Armstrong.

"It said that we would receive a surprise."

"We didn't send the letter." Winry said.

"I did." A girl with short green hair and glasses stepped out. She wore a detective outfit.

"It's Kaida! It's been so long!" Riza said.

"Yes it has. Who's this? It can't be, Alphonse?! The last time I saw you were a big suit of armor. Ed got his arm back too!?" She gasped in shock. "Kameko told me that you guys got your bodies back, but I didn't think it was true. Wait, that means you don't have alchemy anymore, Ed. This is a problem. Kameko told me to..." She trailed off.

"Told you to what?" Edward asked.

"We talked to Truth the other day. He said if you get your automail arm back, you'll get back your alchemy. Do you accept this offer?" She asked.

"WHAT!?"Edward screamed.

"You should do it Ed, then you can have more wonderful automail!" Winry exclaimed.

"You can alchemy again! Isn't that great Nii-chan?" Alphonse said.

"OK, I accept. Are you sure this is safe though?" He asked.

"Don't worry I'll go with you. HIRAKE PORTAL OF TRUTH!" A portal appeared in front of her. The two of them walked into the shining portal.

"Ah, it's the boy who gave up alchemy for his brother. Have you come to get your alchemy back? What toll will you pay?" Truth asked the Elric.

"I'm here too" Kaida said and walked out from behind Edward's back.

"What are you going to do little girl? Or what can you do!" Truth mocked. Kaida ignored him.

"I come here, to accept the offer you made for Edward Elric. Return his alchemy and give him his automail arm back." She said confidently.

"You accept? You know you won't be able get your arm back." Edward nodded. Truth grinned and Edward's Gate appeared behind him and Edward's right arm became his automail again. They then disappeared and returned to Winry's house.

"Ed! Your arm is automail again!" Winry said.

"Well now that we are all ready, let's go! HIRAKE!" Another portal appeared and she pushed everyone in.

"Hora hora, no stopping."

"What?!" They all screamed.

The room was then empty.

* * *

~ Other dimension in a hotel lobby created by magic

"Kaida-chan, you're late!" Kameko called out.

"Ah, gomen gomen, I had to go get Ed's alchemy back from Truth." Kaida said.

"Okie then, well we're all here, let's do introductions." Kameko said to the group.

"Minami, how come all of the pirates are here? Also why is Thousand Sunny over there?" Yoshiko asked and pointed to the big ship at the dock near the hotel

"Luffy said he didn't want to leave to the rest of his crew with the ship behind, so I had to bring them here as well. They will be reserve members, and will stay in the hotel as well. Tamago." Minami explained.

"Wait why are we here?" Lucy asked.

"Why are there a bunch of people we don't know?" Ino asked.

"Why is there a S- SKELETON?!" Winry asked.

"Could you please show me your panties?" Brook asked Winry. Winry screamed.

"We'll explain that in just a second. " Yoshiko replied.

"We have gathered you all for the Grand Tamago Games, the Dai Tamago Enbu! You all know who we are but we'll give introductions anyway. I'm Kameko-chan, the referee." The girl with black hair said.

"I'm Minami, a judge, tamago." The girl with red hair said.

"I'm a judge too, my name's Yoshiko." The girl with blue pigtails said.

"I'm the last judge, Kaida. Welcome to the Grand Tamago Games." The girl with green hair said.

"Over here are the Mages from Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. Here are the Ninjas from Konoha, over here are the Strawhat Pirates, and here are the Alchemists of Amestris. Tamago." Minami explained.

"But, I'm not a alchemist..." Winry said. The girls looked at her and said

"It's OK, Winry, you have a wrench."

"I'm Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, and I'm gonna win!" The pink haired boy blurted out.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna win! DATTEBAYO!" The orange haired boy said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the strawhats! We're gonna win!"

"What are you idiots talking about!? I'm gonna won of course, 'cause I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The alchemist said.

"What are YOU talking about shorty?! Fairy Tail's gonna win! I'm Gray."

"I'm Shikamaru, and this is such a drag." He yawned.

"I'm Alphonse, Ed's little brother."

"I'm Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. Gehihi"

"I'm Zoro, can we get to the fight already?!"

"I'm Kiba, and can someone tell me why there are a bunch of cats? They're making Akamaru crazy."

"Ah, gomenesai, those are our cats. I'm Wendy by the way." She bowed.

"I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"I'm Usopp, the REAL captain of the Strawhats."

"People stop with these long introductions." Kaida said impatiently.

Yoshiko pointed to each person and said their name. "Lucy, Erza, Alex, Riza, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Franky, Brook. There all done. Let's start on the intro games."

"Intro games?" All the participants asked.

"Yup, to start off we will play truth or dare!" Kameko explained.

"Winry Rockbell shall start. You aren't allowed to ask people on your team. Tamago." Minami said.

"Eh, OK then. Gray-San, truth or dare?" She picked.

"Dare." He stated.

"Say this phrase in this exact tone 'Roy Mustang is dead sexy in a miniskirt'." **(A/N: This is from a anime convention in 2008 I think. I saw it on YouTube awhile ago. Watch it if you want, its in dubbed though)**

"WHAT!?" Gray and Roy shouted out.

"Man up and do it already!" Kaida was starting to get really bored.

"How is this being a man?!" Gray protested.

"Just do it Gray." Natsu laughed.

Gray sighed. "Roy Mustang is dead sexy in a miniskirt." He said in a girlie voice.

"Gehihi" Gajeel laughed.

"Kukuku, OK, now Gray's turn." Kameko said.

"Usopp, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The crew sweatdropped

"How strong are you?"

"Stronger than you and everyone else."

"Oh? Is that so?" Gray made a bazooka. "Ice make, CANNON!"

Then a big chunk of ice flew towards Usopp, and then Usopp grew a big lump on his head.

"He was lying, Gray." Minami said.

Kameko pulled a stick from the back of her clothes, and whacked him.

"Ask truth or dare, Usopp!"

Kaida was getting very bored. Usopp nodded very fast.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Why me? What a drag. Dare."

"Carmelldansen."

"What the?"

"OK, new rule we must all carmelldanse with Shikamaru!" The hosts exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Everyone protested.

They shrugged.

"We don't know, it's fun. OK, one, two, three, GO!"

**_Caramelldansen_**

**_By: Caramell_**

**_WE DO NOT OWN!_**

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now? _

_Hands in the air, we will show you how_

_ Come and try, Caramell will be your guide _

_So come on move your hips _

_Singing woa-oa-oa _

_Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la _

_You and me, can sing this melody (Owa-o-wa-wao) _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're CaramellDansen! _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a _

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song _

_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong _

_They have heard, this means all around the world (Owa-owa-ao) _

_So come on move your hips, _

_Singing Woa-oa-oa_

_ Look at youtube clips Do it la-la-la _

_You and me, _

_Can sing this melody _

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _

_Now we are here, we're CaramellDansen! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_

_ Now we are here, we're CaramellDansen! _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a _

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're CaramellDansen! _

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together _

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _

_Now we are here, we're CaramellDansen!_

"That was tiring..." Lucy groaned.

"OK, Shikamaru ask someone." Minami said.

"...Shorty, truth or dare?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY WHO CAN'T BE SEEN BECAUSE HE'S THE SIZE OF A BEAN!?" Ed retaliated.

"You."

"WHAT YOU SAY I'M SO SMALL, THAT I'LL FIT INSIDE THE GROOVE OF A SHOE?!"

Edward started to transmute his automail into a blade, but Shikamaru stopped him by using his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Alphonse transmuted some metal into a blade and tried to throw it at Shikamaru, but hit Natsu instead.

"Oi, Watch it! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said and shot flames everywhere. It hit Erza and she ex-quiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Natsu!" Erza then started charging at Natsu with swords.

"Fight me, Sword Girl!" Zoro challenged and pulled out his swords and charged at Erza.

"Hey! I wanna play too!"Naruto exclaimed and created a bunch of Shadow Clones. Then even more chaos erupted, which included Naruto's Harem Jutsu, burning clothes, rubber arms stretched everywhere, and wrenches flying all over the place.

"Everybody FREEZE!" The hosts yelled. "EVERYONE REMOVE ALL JUSTUS, TRANSMUTATIONS, MAGIC, AND EVERYTHING ELSE, THIS INSTANT!" They yelled and all the guests obeyed.

"NOW DO DOGENZA!" **(A/N: Dogenza is a Japanese term, basically kneel and stay still.)** Everyone obeyed.

"It's time for you guys to get your rooms." Kameko said.

"There are two large rooms, one for girls and one for guys. All exceeds/dogs/cats stay in the room where their owner is. Chopper stays with the boys." Yoshiko explained.

"The beds will be labeled so that you guys know who sleeps where. Tamago." Minami said.

"The guests that are close to you will also stay in this hotel. Other guests shall stay in other guests around the stadium." Kaida explained.

"OK, let's go check out the rooms!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled.

* * *

~ In the girl's room

"Woww..." The girls oohed when they saw the room, it had 14 double beds, a giant kitchen stocked up with everything, a super big ofuro that was super big, and a weapon and armor room.

"I wanna see the weapon and armor room!" Erza ran over immediately and started to try on stuff.

"I wanna make apple pie!" Winry went over to the kitchen.

"Oh, can we help?" Wendy and Lucy asked together. Winry nodded.

"This bath is huge!" Sakura, Nami, and Ino called from the bath.

Hinata went to go into the bath with her fellow ninjas and Nami. Riza went to go look at the weapons and armors with Erza. And Robin went lent a few hands with the apple pie. Wendy and the others where astonished with Robin's power.

"So how is it?" Kaida asked from the doorway.

"It's great!" They all cried out.

"OK, hang out here for a bit, dinner will be in 2 hours." Kaida said and left.

* * *

~In the boy's room

"OK, enter! Tamago." Minami guided them in. They saw a big sign.

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"If you guys destroy ANYTHING, we will hunt you down and make shiskabobs out of ya! Have a nice stay!" Gray read aloud.

"We mean it you know..." Minami smiled with purple flames behind her.

"Hai!" The boys screamed. She walked out.

"Let's look around!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh there's a sign on this door. 'Battle practice room. If you guys MUST break something, break the stuff in here.'" Naruto read.

Majority of the boys immediately ran into that room. Chopper and Alphonse and his cats stayed outside.

"...Nice weather we're having..." Alphonse said.

"Yup..." Chopper replied.

"Nya..." The cats said. Alphonse walked over to his bed and started to take a nap. Chopper went to start preparing some medicine for all of the incoming injuries.

* * *

~ 2 hours later

The speakers around the hotel rang out.

"OK, people! It's dinner time, come down to the lobby." Kameko said through the speaker. In a few minutes all the guests came down and sat down at the big table that wasn't there before.

"Let's eat!" Minami said.

In a instant a bunch of food appeared on the table. There was roast beef, fire chicken, ramen, soup, etc. Everyone ate without talking for a few minutes, then people started to talk.

"Thanks for the food, Kameko-San, Minami-San, Kaida-San, and Yoshiko San." Wendy said.

"No problem, Wendy" Kaida said.

"This meal was splendid, Hosts-sans." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"...Eto...arigato Sanji-chan" Kameko said with a bunch of sweatdrops.

"This was yummy..." Alphonse said.

"That's good." Yoshiko said.

"Now that we have eaten, let's go see the stadium and giant Tamago statue. Tamago." Minami said.

* * *

~At the stadium

"Ooohh, Ahhh," Everyone stared at the giant golden Tamago and the giant stadium.

"Tomorrow the games will start so rest up tonight." Kameko said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! I'm going to do my best!" Lucy said.

"Don't screw up like you did at the Grand Magic Games, though." Gray teased.

"But, it's not like you guys are going to win. Our village is going to win , dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" The ninjas yelled.

"No way! My team is going to win, we have the strongest alchemists in Amestris and our great automail repairer." Edward said.

"Yeah, we are going to win!" Winry said.

"Nope, the Strawhats are going to win!" Luffy shouted.

"Yup! Since we have unlimited colas now!" Franky exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. You can go talk about it in your rooms. Get a good night sleep you hear? Tamago." Minami said.

"You guys can go now. Wake up at 7." Kaida said.

"Bye bye." Yoshiko said. The hosts walked back to their house, which was mansion sized.

"Bye" The guests said.

"Natsu, I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed." Happy said and then he flew off.

"Wait, Happy. Gray, I'm going to get their first!" Natsu ran off.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna get their first!" Gray ran off as well.

Everyone followed them back to the hotel. When they got there, everyone said goodbyes and went to sleep. In the boy's room though, they kept talking and fighting about was going to win the Grand Tamago Games.

**(A/N: Please don't skip the conversations at the beginning and the end. They are very important and actually part of the Grand Tamago Games. Now, you readers have a big part in this. Tell us your ideas of what should happen in the next chapter. The contest part, the battle part, guest judges, or ideas for references, like which anime. However references must be PM-ed to Kiran-chan, minamichan15, or AnonymousAnonymousPseudonym. Write a review and list the anime references you notice, and if you get them right, you will get a PM with a preview of the next chapter.)**

* * *

**Kameko: Minna-chan, even though we said that we were going to go to sleep, we are going to explain some things.**

**Minami: Since this is under the One Piece and Fairy Tail crossover section, but it is really an FMA/Naruto/One Piece/Fairy Tail crossover, we are going to list all of the characters from the other series, so that you guys can search them on the wikis. Plus explain ourselves. Tamago.**

**Kaida: First here are some stuff about us.**

**Yoshiko: We all have portal magic explained in the chapter and shadow clone Jutsu. I in addition have alchemy skills.**

**Kaida: I also have elemental dragon slayer magic, which is basically a mix of different types of dragon slayer magic, though I don't have every move that the other dragon slayers have.**

**Minami: I also have memory make magic, the same kind as Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth.**

**Kameko: I have eaten the Zoan type devil fruit, Neko Neko no Mi Model: Tiger.**

**Yoshiko: From Naruto, we have Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru.**

**Kaida: From FMA, we have, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong. We use their last names just cause we can.**

**Minami: However, we recommend that you read up on the other characters. And if you start it, that's even better. If you already have started, then that's fine as well. Tamago.**

**Kameko: So for when this is taking place. It is about a few weeks past the Grand Magic Games. Right after the timeskip for One Piece. A week or so after the timeskip for Naruto. And about a month after the ending of FMA.**

**Kaida: Also check out our group Deviantart account ( art) for some pictures on the fanfiction.**

**Minami: Just so people know, the contest part is the more humorous part, which includes some shipping. And the battle part is the action part. Sort of the Weiss Schwarz thing. Contest is White, Battle is Black. Tamago. You can search up about it if you want. Tamago.**

**Kameko: The pairings featured in this will be: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Rowen, Gale, Naruhina, Shikatema, Negiten, Inocho, Edwin, Almei, Royai, Lingfan, and Luna. Other One Piece pairings have not been decided yet. Also the pairings listed above are only the main ones. There will be some additional ones. Leave a review for other One Piece pairings or any other pairings you want, we might put it in.**

**Yoshiko: However please note that this is not a romance fanfic, and ships will only happen occasionally. We apologize if this features pairings that you do not support, please don't hate on us. If you must, just PM one of us.**

**All: Thanks for reading! Sorry for this long section! Minna-chan, hope you liked this chapter-Chan. R&R. TAMAGO!**

~Kameko

~Minami

~Kaida

~Yoshiko


End file.
